


Chrysalism

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Cuddling, Discord: Umino Hours, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shapeshifting, Short & Sweet, Umino Hours Exchange, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, iruka's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Written for The Umino Hours discord server event for Iruka's Birthday; 90 Mins To Gift.Chrysalism.noun:amniotic tranquillity of being indoors during a thunderstorm.Iruka celebrates his birthday in quiet comfort.There, in their shared apartment, they sat quietly, listening to the cacophony of sounds from the storm, enjoying the reassuring presence of one another, as though, in that moment, they were cocooned away from the rest of the world.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> The keyword and colour I had to include in this were: flash, and red.

A flash of lightning danced across the night sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder, the sound booming as it echoed in the distance. 

Iruka enjoyed moments like these, the muggy heat of summertime in Konoha broken by a storm, listening to the sound of rain tapping against the apartment windows. There was a strange sense of comfort in those moments, even moreso when Kakashi wore his wolf form, pressed up against Iruka’s side or laid across his lap, his behaviour sometimes more feline than wolf.

“I’m sorry about your birthday, Koi,” Kakashi said, padding into the room with two mugs of tea, placing them on the coffee table.

“Why are you sorry? You know I don’t need grand gestures.” Iruka patted the space next to him on the sofa, pulling Kakashi down so his head was in Iruka’s lap.

“I know, but you were looking forward to our picnic.” 

“Hmmm,” Iruka agreed, running his fingers through Kakashi’s thick, wild hair, enjoying how the jounin all but melted under his touch, relaxing enough that some of his wolf form bled through, human ears replaced by tall, silver wolf ears. “I was, but this is enough. Being with you is all I could ask for.”

“And you call me a hopeless romantic.” 

“A hopeless romantic with a penchant for badly written erotica.”

“Oi, don’t think I haven’t seen you reading Icha Icha, Koi,” Kakashi said, tipping his head back to look up at Iruka, a sly grin spreading across his face exposing his long canine teeth. 

Iruka coughed, red faced and denied it. “I would _never ._ ”

“Maa, what ever you say. Anyway, you haven’t opened your present yet.” Leaning forward slightly, Kakashi grabbed for the scroll on the coffee table, pressing it into Iruka’s hands.

“Is this your idea of wrapping, Kakashi? A sealing scroll doesn’t count as wrapping paper.” Iruka couldn’t help but laugh, rolling the scroll open and unsealing it with a small burst of chakra.

“Details, details,” Kakashi replied, shifting onto his back.

The small puff of smoke cleared to reveal a thick, red scarf and a leather bound book.

“Did you knit this?” Iruka asked, running the scarf through his fingers, enjoying the softness of the yarn against his skin.

“I did. I know you gave your one to Naruto last year, and figured you might want another.”

Knitting had been something that, back when they first got together all those years go, Iruka had been surprised to learn was a hobby Kakashi enjoyed. _“It helps me decompress after missions and deal with anxiety,”_ he’d admitted in a rare moment of vulnerability.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” Setting the scarf aside, Iruka picked up the leather bound book, its weight a solid presence in his hands. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Open it and see.”

A soft gasp left Iruka’s lips when he opened what he then realised was a photo album. There on the first page was a photo of their first date, both of them much younger and still so unsure, navigating a relationship in a world where there were no guarantees of tomorrow.

“This is-” Iruka began, turning each page carefully and reliving the memories of each moment captured in the photos. The tears started to fall then, an overwhelming sense of joy and also sorrow. There were photos of him with so many loved ones, some of them no longer alive. “When did you take these?”

“Sukea may have made several visits to the village over the years.”

“Thank you,” Iruka whispered, tears still running down his face. Carefully, he set the photo album onto the floor, then leaned forward and dropped a kiss to the top of Kakashi’s head.

“Don’t cry,” Kakashi said, reaching up to brush the tears away with his thumbs. 

“They’re happy tears, baka.” 

Without warning, Kakashi shifted, sliding into his wolf skin easily. He whuffed, his large form half laid across Iruka’s lap, pressing his cold, wet nose into Iruka’s palm.

“I love you, too.”

There, in their shared apartment, they sat quietly, listening to the cacophony of sounds from the storm, enjoying the reassuring presence of one another, as though, in that moment, they were cocooned away from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and helped get me out of a writing funk (even if I was panicking about writing something in 90 mins lol).
> 
> I tried pulling from Kalira's wonderful universe they've created featuring Wolfy Kakashi. I hope I did it justice, and that you enjoy it, lovely!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate every single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Chrysalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230051) by [Kalira podfics (Kalira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics)




End file.
